A Life Worth Living For
by chuckaboom
Summary: Butch, one of the Rowdyruff Boys has an uncontrollable urge of anger. He argues with one of his brothers, has a  relationship with Buttercup, and get's pissed off when people insult him. But suddenly everything changes.
1. Intro

**Ok, guys just to let you know, the characters all look the same from what they were from the show. Oh and thanks for the first four reviews guys! I appreciate them so much! I promise though I will keep updating on this story. :) **

* * *

><p>The city of Townsville. Oh what a peaceful , cheerful, but yet very happy place. The skies were bright blue, the sun was shining, the wind was calm , yet refreshing, and everyone was happy. I wore my usual dark green attire, had my wild spiked up black hair, my regular shoes were on, and still I'm the same, young ( and cute looking) Butch, the tough one from the Rowdyruff Boys as most people remember and know me. I layed myself on the tree branch that was on the middle part of the tree. I chilled here mostly at the Townsville Park, where I could take a break from dealing with my brothers and fighting crime.<p>

I took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh everlasting windy air, as I breathed it out, the feeling always felt good, to me that is. I looked down on my left of the tree and saw kids playing. They were running around freely, shouting at each other. Most of them were playing tag, and some kids were either playing on the monkey bars swinging upside-down using their legs for assistance to not make them fall. Other people were hanging around with their friends, mostly teenagers, they were all just laughing and having a good time, they also took pictures of themselves including they're friends, and still they were laughing. Lastly lovely teen couples were sitting on the benches or mostly taking a walk, they were all making faces, kissing each other, snuggling, and even hugging. I sighed at the fact that If I had Buttercup with me, we could do things, well we would if only her sisters and my brothers weren't in our way all the time interrupting us. I frowned to myself then looked away, I gazed myself into the blue and cheerful sky.

"Oh boy, this day sure is pretty awesome." I said to myself.

Then I closed my eyes and jotted down thoughts in my mind.

_All right let's see the boys must be wondering where I'm at. Heh. Poor me, I told them I was going somewhere, but I didn't tell them where I really was going. They don't even know I m here just chillin at the park. _

I chuckled to myself.

_Brick._ I cringed at his name, then smirked.

_The leader of our group, or should I say the annoying boss around of our group that is. Man, that motherfucker bosses me around too much. He always tells me what to do and I have no choice to but to listen to him. The good part about it is that we always argue, and I could lay a punch in his face whenever I'd get pissed off at him. We always fight and say mean things to each other 'till Blossom and Buttercup stops us from hurting each other, and boy that fight always gets us on a bad mood, a one on one fight, trying to bring down the other on who would win, but thing is were both equal and strong with the same powers. But I'll kick his ass one day and show 'em what it's like to be bossed around, that way I get to hurt his damn feelings. When he gives me an order, that's when it starts. But still, I'm thankful for him being in my life and being a loving brother that he is, watching over me, and making sure everything I do is right._

_Boomer. _He's such a cute bro, really, and sweet.

_Although he could be a baby sometimes and cry. He's unpredictable. And most of all, he's scared of Brick if he get's mad at him. He doesn't fight back because he's just afraid to. He calls for my help though, since I'm not afraid of anything. He's good at keeping secrets, and all which is good because I promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. If I got into a happy mood I'd play with Boomer. We'd chase around playing tag in the park, swing on the swings. He's awesome to be around. Plus, he's cheerful so I'm glad that he's apart of my life._

My thoughts suddenly turned to the girls but stopped when a wind suddenly gushed into me. With that I opened my eyes. The wind blew even more so I got up. I looked into the sky. It darkened. Thunder boomed. Rain started to pour. My eyes frowned.

_What the hell? _I thought.

_How could it be rainy at a time like this? Weird. _

Then out of nowhere explosions came into the city. I heard the explosion from away, it brought shock into my eyes. A few explosions came in and soon, the town was already in flames, burning, children started to scream including the adults. Thunder boomed in more.

A puff of red smoke appeared in front of me. Then figure appeared. Him.

_"**Well hello there..." **_

I glared at him.

_"_You did this?" Venom filled in my voice.

He laughed.

_**"Who else wouldn't?" **_

He laughed some more.

And with that my eyes flared, anger flowed into me as I gritted my teeth. The whole ground shook. The tree where I was standing on collapsed right behind me.

"You're gonna pay..." I gritted my teeth.

Him narrowed into me, his green eyes flaring.

"**_Make me!"_**

I lunged at him. And so the battle begun.


	2. Rage

We both hit the ground as it shook violently. I was about to land the final blow, but Him swiped me away as I flew into the city. I smashed through four blocks of flammable buildings then hit hard into a wall as it shook. I quickly got off as Him floated closer to me. I smirked, then gritted my teeth. The sky was blood red now, with white bright thunder booming. Rain poured, but still it couldn't wipe off the flames as they were already spread out into the city.

"So tell me...why are you destroying Townsville?" I seethed.

**_"Oh just for two reasons, really. One is to stop you from protecting this damn stupid town, and second of all to destroy all of you. And for another few reasons, __because I'm a villian, and the most important, to RID of it's existence here ONCE AND FOR ALL!" _**

With this reaction I screamed.

"YOU CALL THIS TOWN STUPID?"

"**_Yes of course. Why not? Isn't that what villains do? I a always find ways, to take over the world..Once I'm done with that, I simply destroy it." _**

I scoffed, my face turned into a frown.

"Wow, what a nice way to own something when you haven't even thought about it being precious to you, to me I think it's just plain old fuckin' stupid!"

Him got enraged.

**_"Well I'm sorry, but life's gotta be what's life gotta be Butch. You have to AGREE TO IT AND MAKE IT WORTH LIVING!" _**

"With whatever life throws at you, I'd do, but to deal with it just because someone that I know, would change it, that's just ain't the right deal."

Him laughed.

Every single note that belted out of his voice annoyed me to the fullest. I swear why can't this demon just shut the hell up? I'd kill the fuck out off him if I had to.

**_"Deal with it Butch. You just have to. You know, you held something special out of all the others." _**

What I heard from Him, I was shocked. I couldn't say a word. Me? Something special from all the others? What was it? I thought about for a second, then suddenly I knew what he meant.

Him narrowed at me.

**_"Well have you figured it out?" _**

"I-I-"

**_"Oh so you do know what it is...It takes over you Butch, this feeling, this power, this...monster..." _**Him seethed.

**_"Well say it Butch, say it out loud. Say it!" _**

I took a deep breath.

"Anger."

Him laughed. But this time it was longer.

**_"And what else?..." _**

I gritted my teeth.

"Hate."

**_"The most important one..." _**He chuckled.

"Rage."

He laughed again.

**_"Oh boy, here we go again, the reciting line that always bothers you. Anger is the feeling of your emotions, hate is the power that builds within you, and rage is..." _**He paused.

**_"Shall you finish the line?" _**He chuckled deeply.

"Rage is the monster that resides within me."

**_"Yes! Yes, yes, YES!" _**The last note he hit was a sound of a scream.

My teeth started to grit. I always hated that he took advantage of me, especially that line that he forces me to say. It always pulls me down. Nobody knows that I have this terrible power, not even the rest do. Only between me and Him we both know that I have held this power inside of me for a long time

"Get away from me." I seethed.

**_"What was that now?" _**As if he pretended that he didn't quite hear the words.

My green eyes glared at his lime green eyes as I raised my head.

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"

With a sad look on his face he said **_"What's the matter? Too scared to FIGHT BACK?" _**

"You know that I'm not afraid of anything even when fighting back!"

**_"Then why don't you just LUNGE AT ME?" _**

With what he said I rocketed off while screaming and lunged at him.

We both crashed into five buildings and smashed into a wall.

I grabbed the left side of his demonic red face, then pulled him closer grabbing his collar.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Townsville..." I said with a low voice. I hit him using my right fist, as his face smacked hard on the concrete of the building as it shook violently.

I grabbed his collar again.

**_"Townsville deserved to be punished." _**

His teeth gritting. Him's right side was bleeding now, only a portion of his pink cheek could be shown.

I punched him two times using my right and left fists, grabbed his face, and smashed it right through the wall. A huge crack started going upward on the building where we were on, but it didn't break or fall apart.

I was about to land another devastating blow on Him, but at that moment he used one of his pincers and grabbed my body. I struggled then groaned.

"Let me go!" I said reaching a high octave.

Blood was dripping from Him's mouth, a huge cut on his left, but instead it was dripping black blood as it was flowing down with the red one. In my opinion, that's pretty disgusting, well if could imagine it.

**_"It's time that you die." _**He laughed.

I got enraged by the fact that he was sure that he was going to kill me. Hah. No one doesn't stand a chance against Butch. No one. I'm tough, powerful, strong, and most of all I'm not afraid of anything that comes in my way. Him was pretty much one of the villains that I hated the most that met my match, second would be Brick.

My green eyes glowed with fury, as the building shook. Hate started building within me as a green aura filled up my body.

"You think that would stand a chance against me?" I growled.

Him started struggling, his grip was less powerful as it started releasing the grasp.

At last he screamed.

**_"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" _**

"You wanna know why that I won't die?"

With all the power that I felt, I released upon impact finishing my final and last words. And then I smiled.

"BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

With fast paced action I quickly choked his neck as Him let out a gurgling sound from his throat, then I pulled him off the wall, made his body face me, then I kicked fast and hard on the crotch. Meanwhile at the point of impact, I swear I could hear his balls cracking. A large wind blew off into the city, and this time I wiped off the flames.

Him screamed in pain as he spilled out blood from his mouth, he grabbed his crotch trying to ease the pain, but it wouldn't as kept on groaning and moaning.

I chuckled.

"Hahaha, I swear to god you sounded like a bitch for a second there when I heard you scream? Hah. What are you gay?"

He was still bent down on his position groaning which gave me an opening as I smirked. I quickly swooped closer with a speed of green light and landed a gruesome and powerful uppercut on his chin, which he screamed again from the reaction. A couple of tooth got knocked off and flew away. With that I spun around fast and kicked him hard on the stomach, we both were going down farther and farther into the city road as a large green flame quickly shot into my body and Him. he screamed. We were going down like a comet, it may be a small green one but once it hits the ground, it makes a large impact of a green large nuclear bomb that could wipe off half of this city. If I put more power into it then it wipes a whole entire city away which I decided not to do. Besides Him was part of the impact already.

I pressed more into his stomach so we could go down faster, but that didn't mean I was increasing the power though. Him groaned and coughed black and red blood out of his mouth. As we went closer into the ground, I said to Him.

"Say your last words. Cuz you're gonna DIE!"

Him didn't say anything, but he still kept on groaning, then we finally hit the ground. The green nuclear bomb suddenly saturated the half of the city, as a bright green light engulfed everywhere. I'm pretty sure everyone saw it including the rest. Him screamed in agonizing pain while at the same time I screamed with rage. The bright green light went on for about a minute, then finally it faded away. The skies were green when the effect took place, but now it returned to it's regular blood red sky.

I panted slowly taking a few deep breaths.

Him was still alive though I could see his eyes still struggling to open. He was really injured now. But still I could tell he still had a lot of fight in him. Him struggled to get up, then finally he stood on the ground. In my eyes I couldn't believe it, after witnessing a powerful impact, he still had the strength to get up and will probably fight back at this point.

**_"I'd have to say your powers are very strong, powerful, and very dangerous to anyone if they stood up against you." _**

He said still taking breaths, deep wounds were shown in both of his arms as black and red blood dripped and flowed slowly hitting the solid ground.

Thunder still boomed the skies.

Then Him's eyes lime green eyes started to grow.

**_"But let's see if you can withstand up to this..." _**His voice seething.

My eyes were wide with shock and my mouth wide open. Then distracted by the sight of his eyes, he shot his powerful bright green laser beam at me. At the point of impact I guarded against it using my bare hands, my shoes moving back fast with force while they were grinding the ground. But then the lasers were too strong to handle as I flew and crashed into a building. My hands were shown burning with black ash scarred into my hands but quickly healed thanks to the secret ingredient that dad gave to me when he created me. I looked back up to see if Him was coming, and yes he did.

**_"No wounds, no injuries? But how? Wait...oh yes, because of the secret ingredient that Mojo gave you." _**

Enraged by this he quickly went into his laser beam formation again and said.

**_"Just die already..." _**

Quickly he fired, and yes it was still powerful. But at the last minute I quickly activated my force field, blocking the attack. I struggled to get up while in the position, and finally I got on my toes. I walked further to Him, both of us backing away from the building. He was still firing the lasers, and yet it didn't run out of steam at all. His eyes got wider, and what I notice the attack became stronger to with hold. I backed away from it a little as I felt it but kept on going. Then I though of an idea, maybe while I'm in my force field position, I could fire my laser beam at Him. Besides mine was more powerful and invincible than his. We stopped. Then after a long tug-of-war battle he spoke.

**_"Why? Why, why, why won't you DIE?" _**

My eyes started glowing building the power and charge to my green and power laser beam, then after a few seconds, I let go of my force field and fired. I made my eyes open a little bit to make the laser beam larger and powerful. Him still kept on firing. With his lasers smaller than mine, I'd say that's far how he could go with his ability. My laser beam got larger and stronger. Then after awhile of struggling I finally hit Him hard, he screamed in pain, and crashed into three buildings and smacked into a wall. I rocketed over to the spot where he was, and finally when I saw him, I smashed into the ground making the whole town shake when I was into my bending position. I quickly got up.

I walked closer to Him then smirked smiling at Him.

"You really met my match Him. But still you're weak." With that compliment I smiled.

He panted.

**_"Weak? Really now? That's the only thing you call me? Weak?" _**

I grinned my green eyes wide open.

"Yes Him! You're weak! Useless! Forgettable! And most of all.." My voice raised in an octave as I pointed at the demon.

Thunder boomed.

"You're one hell of a stupid father to raise me and the boys." I seethed still grinning. The thunder boomed even louder. Rain poured harder then ever before.

Him was mad. With utter rage he screamed out loud. The whole town was echoed by his voice. He still kept on screaming and with this I got really pissed off.

"WON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

The whole building shook.

**_"ME? SHUT THE FUCK UP? REALLY ME NOW? THAT'S A NICE WAY TO SAY TO A FATHER AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR YOU BUTCH! I TOOK CARE OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS BEFORE WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT STUPID NO GOOD OF A LARGE BRAIN APE WAS USELESS TO YOU! AND NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME?" _**

With the last word he belted out into a scream.

With this I got enraged. My large dark green eyes showed no mercy.

"YOU? YOU? TAKING CARE OF US? OH NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU DIDN'T TAKE CARE OF US HIM! YOU TORTURED US! YOU TORTURED US TO THE VERY END! FOR THIS WHOLE TIME WE WERE GOOD AND NOT EVIL! WHEN WE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ANY OF YOUR ORDERS YOU WOULD PUT US IN THIS NEVER ENDING TORTURE WHERE WE WOULD SUFFER IN ETERNAL PAIN! ALL BECAUSE YOUR STUPID GOD DAMN POWERS! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT LIES!"

**_"THAT WAS YOUR PUNISHMENT! I DID THAT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ONE SINGLE WORD I WOULD SAY WHEN I GAVE YOU THOSE ORDERS!"_**

"BECAUSE YOU WERE EVIL!"

"WE KNEW THAT YOU WERE EVIL THE FIRST TIME WHEN WE SAW YOU! WHEN WE STARTED LIVING IN YOUR STUPID GOD DAMN NONE OF A GOOD HOUSE! YOU WERE THE MOST EVIL OUT OF ALL THE VILLAINS! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE US HATE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

**_"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE DESTROYED! WHY? IS IT BECAUSE WHEN YOU THREE FELL IN LOVE WITH THEM NOW YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS? IS IT BECAUSE THAT STUPID WHORE BUTTERCUP? WELL I THINK IT'S PRETTY STUPID!" _**

With this I got enraged. I screamed and lunged and elbowed him.

Him let out a scorch of pain as I grabbed his face and slammed it hard on the concrete. I mushed his face hard as Him was still screaming. He grabbed me and did the same thing. With my powers I busted out. The impact made it tear off part of his pincers easily. He screamed then growled and used his other pincer. He was about to stab me through but I simply blocked it gripping it hard with my hand.

My eyes were calm now. But angry emotions still flowed through.

"It's no use Him. Just GIVE IT UP!"

My eyes went wide again with again showing no mercy.

**_"JUST SPARE ME!" _**He screamed.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

With that I squished his pincer whole and broke it apart. Blood shot everywhere but none didn't get to me. Most of it spat in Him's face.

He screamed in pain as he held his missing but broken hand. He only had one pincer left. The one that was half broken. He used that one instead to think that he could stab me since the other one was gone, but all hope was lost when I did the same thing to Him twice.

Weak and useless he knelt down. Blood dripping faster than ever before.

With my super hearing, I sensed his heart beat. It was beating rapidly now that he was losing lots of blood.

I took his neck, choked it one more time, and slammed Him on the concrete of the black road.

I smiled.

"No one ever told me that his weakness was his own heart."

Him groaned.

**_"Nooooooo...please don't-d-d-d-" _**

I ripped open his chest as he screamed in agony.

**_"NO BUTCH! NO,NO,NO DON'T DO IT!"_**

"THIS TIME YOU DIE!" I screamed with a large smile on my face.

I grabbed his rapid beating heart squishing it. Him coughed up lots of blood as I squished it more. Then I pulled and yanked it apart with one swipe.

Him screamed in pain as blood rapidly shot out of his mouth. For awhile it did then all blood black and red that was inside was lost. His lime green eyes lost it's shine but still kept it's color as Him lied his body. He was dead.

I still had his heart in my hand, I threw it on the ground and smashed it with my foot making the whole entire city shake.

I looked up into the sky. When I though it returned to it's normal and cheery color, it didn't. Instead the sky turned it's color to dark grey. Thunder boomed more and rain still kept on pouring.

_What? But why? I destroyed Him. He's gone, dead. It's over. So why is the skies still rain after all this time? How could this be? _With these thoughts rambled into my mind. It was confusing me. I didn't know what to do now. After all I've done to protect this town from evil, this is what I get in return.

I rocketed off into the sky leaving Him's body there all alone in the never ending darkness.

I flew and flew as I tried to find my way back home. I knew the way to where it was but not with all the darkness surrounding this town. I cried some tears. This was all my fault. No it was Him's he did this in the first place. Now the city wasn't peaceful or happy anymore. It was shrouded in darkness. Never to see the binding light. But I have to admit it was my fault in the end. This terrifying power I have within me. Was there anyone who made me have this power? Not Him. He just raised me. I don't even consider him as a dad anymore now that he's dead. Me and my brothers have Mojo now. He's more caring than Him who's all evil inside. Now he's name started to bother me. I shook off my head not to think of the demon's name or face again. He's dead now and is no more.

With my supernatural vision I found my way out of the town and still the skies were grey and dark, thunder was booming, rain poured. I found the house to see if the rest of them were still there. I wiped off my tears and opened the door.

I looked around and only saw the Professor there sitting by himself on the couch watching the Samsung HD TV. He could still get signal even if the weather was really bad such as this. But he didn't see the news because he probably knew that he couldn't get signal on the reporters or the weather.

I dried myself up like a dog, my spiked up hair still showed up, which was good.

The professor looked at me.

"Oh hey Butch." He waved his hand at me.

"Hey Professor. Where are the rest of them?"

"They're at the Mayor's Office. They though they were going to wait for you here but instead they went there because-"

"Don't say his name Professor, really it bothers me."

He cleared his throat.

"Oh ok, well umm...he attacked the city. So they went there to stop that no good evil demon."

"Oh, well gee, thanks Professor." I said kindly.

"No problem Butch. Have fun, oh and remember...take it easy you know, I mean you shouldn't get angry all the time. So more people will acknowledge you and look up to you truly. "

I smiled a little bit.

"Ok Professor. Thanks."

I turned my back around. A few more tears escaped me. I couldn't control this power. I just couldn't. So how will people acknowledge me for who I am? At least Buttercup understands. But me getting acknowledge by other people and being looked up to is something I would always doubt. Even if it means saving the city. People say that I get too angry, that I'm nothing but a berserk, I get out of control, and most importantly, should calm down but I don't care, then once they start talking mean stuff about me like up close and personal, that's when I release my anger, even if they were innocent people. I didn't want to hurt them on purpose but it just bothers me. The people here in Townsville always find ways to put me down, to spread bad rumors about me, even if it means having a relationship with Buttercup. But no matter what I keep fighting back. But by not resolving it, by using violence hoping they would just shut the fuck up. Deep inside I know that this isn't the way to solve things but I just can't help myself. And sometimes I wonder if I was meant to be in this world, sure fighting crime it's worth it but trying to change myself to a better person is hard, plus I can't get rid of this power, it was meant to be within me. I wiped off my tears.

And with that I flew off crashing into the ceiling.


	3. Conversation

**Ok so in this chapter, Butch and Buttercup finally get to spend time with each other. But before that, lots of things occur in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I hovered above the city trying to find the Mayor's Office.<p>

The city indeed was still dark, gray clouds filled up the sky even more. The sight that I've noticed so far of Townsville, is that now this town was in apocalypse. It was like the end of the world occurring here all caused by just one evil being. But mostly the fault would be me. I did this, and I would have to say it is truly my fault. I blamed myself for this. The more I thought about it, angered emotions flowed into me.

I started shaking, but harder. Then I noticed that I wasn't shaking, I was twitching. I always got used to twitching, I always have. But now the feeling was bothering me. I couldn't move a single part of my body, now it felt like I was numb. I tried to fight back the feeling but it still it was torturing me. I found the Mayor's Office and floated gently but had a shaky landing on the rooftop. I tried to walk to see if I could still move but no, I couldn't. I was frozen, cold, angry and sad at the same time. I started sweating. I dropped to the ground with my hands catching the floor. Suddenly a green flashback came fast and popped into my mind. It was in the point when I had the battle with the demon.

_"**Well I'm sorry, but life's gotta be what life 's gotta be Butch. You have to AGREE TO IT AND MAKE IT WORTH LIVING!" **_

I reacted to this, grabbing my head and screamed in pain.

"No..no,no,no…not the memories, not the memories…"

I groaned. I knew why the memories came back. To haunt me, to torture me, to force me to look back into the things I did in the past. I had a huge headache, mostly I was in pain. More unusual memories came back, well a couple of them did.

_"__No one ever told me that his own weakness was his own heart." _

It forwarded to the part where I ripped open his chest and screamed, then it flashed to the part where I ripped his heart and squished it.

I screamed kneeling myself on the ground.

"NO! STOP! NO MORE, NO MORE!"

Thunder boomed. Suddenly it flashed back to where I thought when the battle was over, to where the sky was dark and grey.

I opened my eyes, rage suddenly came. It flashed back to what Him said about me having this uncontrollable power.

_"**Oh boy here we go again, the reciting line that always bothers you. Anger is the feeling of your emotions..**_

With every line and sentence it paused. I screamed.

"NO!"

**_"Hate is the power that builds within you.." _**

"STOP! JUST STOOOP!"

I slammed the concrete with my fist as it shook.

**_ "And rage is..."_**

I screamed with anger. Yet at the same it was shaking. I was afraid. Afraid that these memorieskeep on popping into my head.

_"Is the monster that resides within me."_

I couldn't take it anymore. My voice felt hoarse. I just smashed the white concrete where I was. It made a straight forward crack while it shook.

I cleared my throat.

_"_Ok...just stop." I said calmly.

"Calm down." I said to myself with a soft voice.

Even though I was calm, anger still flowed in. The feeling was still there. But if the power took in, I would get out of control like before. It doesn't trigger by itself unless if the nightmares/flashbacks occur to me again.

I slowly hovered from the top of building and floated down gently to the ground. I walked closely to the door and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Brute P.O.V)<strong>

I slammed my fist on the table and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING DAD SO LONG TO GET HERE?"

Brat's blond hair appeared right in front of me.

"Maybe he's busy running on an errand."Her voice soft. But I could tell that it was going to get sharp at any minute.

"AN ERRAND? WOW BRAT SERIOUSLY? THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU THOUGHT OF? DAD RUNNING AN ERRAND?"

"HEY I WAS JUST SAYING! DON'T JUDGE ME! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU PUSH ME AROUND!"

"WELL IT'S BECAUSE YOUR SPOILED! AND STOP YOU'RE WHINING!"

With that Brat screamed with all her might as the whole entire house shook.

"NEVER!"

Some flower pots dropped to the ground and broke as what I can hear.

"And plus I can't take with your anger issues too! It annoys me even more!"

"Well just DEAL WITH IT THEN!"I said as I spat into Brat's face.

From that point on she didn't say anything.

God, the one thing that I hated about Brat was that she's always spoiled. If she doesn't get anything that she wants she wines and complains about it. Which makes it hard to bare.

Brat suddenly appeared right in front of me and said

"Green sore eyes!" She made the tongue and pointed it at me.

My eyes went wide with rage.

"You son of a-"

Berserk suddenly opened the door, got in and slammed it really hard.

I zoomed up closer to her then I pointed.

"Hey! You know I don't like it when people slam in my door!"

"Who CARES!" Berserk screamed. From that point on she calmed down.

"Allright girls, there's been very bad news."

"What happened?" Me and Brat said at the same time.

I slapped Brat hard in the face.

She reacted.

"HEY!"

Berserk eyes started to get angry. She growled.

"Brute..."

I pointed at Brat.

"She started it in the first place."

Berserk smirked.

"Well don't blame her, blame yourself."

My eyes went wide with anger. My voice seethed

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me dumb fuck."

I stomped my foot. The whole entire house shook.

"You're gonna PAY FOR THAT!"

"Well MAKE ME THEN!"

Berserk took a breath.

"Ok, well anyways about the news, It's about Him."

My green eyes went with shock.

"Yeah?"

Berserk took in a deep breath then continued.

"He's dead."

My eyes suddenly went big.

Both me and Brat screamed while I stomped my foot. The whole house shook again.

"WHAT?" We both screamed. Still annoyed by Brat this time, I punched her hard in the face.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

"OK THEN!"

"GIRLS STOP THE FIGHTING ALREADY!" Berserk screamed with all her might. Then she calmed down. Well for me, I still had anger inside of me but my green eyes still kept it's cool.

"Luckily though I sneaked into his room and found his hearts where he keeps it inside his body to keep him alive."

Brat raised her hand and asked.

"Umm hey Berserk what's it like to be in daddies room?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Berserk's face got into a frown and put her hands on her hips.

"Well you get the idea Brat, I don't need to tell you what it looks like or what it feels like to be in there ok."

"Oh, well um ok." With that she put her hand down.

I scoffed. "Dummy."

I closed my eyes with a frown and pointed at myself.

"I know what his room looks like."I opened my eyes again still keeping the emotions on my face.

Brat's eyes smirked.

"Then why don't you tell everyone what it all looks like hhmmmm?"

Berserk put her hand on her face and groaned.

"Girls please enough ok!" She raised her voice.

I turned to Berserk.

"Watcha gonna do about it hmmm?" I said mocking Brat.

Her pink fiery eyes narrowed into me.

"Brute I'm serious. Enough or I swear, I'm gonna make that fuckin' mouth of yours shut and to never open again."

I understood what she meant.

"K. Fine." I said with a smile.

"Ok, so what we have to do is we have to find Him."

I asked in reply. "So that?"

Berserk cleared her throat.

"So in turn we can resurrect dad."

I stood including Brat.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to it."

And with that the three of us rocketed off into the dark and grey sky crashing the ceiling.

All of us felt the rain pouring into us and the thunder boom but we didn't care. We were close to each with Berserk being in the middle, while Brat was on the right and I was on the left.

"Hey there's Townsville." Brat pointed out.

"Woah...what the hell happened to this place?" She said with curiosity.

"Townsville is destroyed. Though we wanted to destroy and take over it for years now, look what's happened to it."

Brat's blue eyes began turning into a frown.

"Who could've done this?"She said with a little worriness in her voice.

"Only one way to find out." Berserk said.

We flew closer and closer into the city, as we got in half of it was nearly destroyed. Buildings were ashed, little fires were burning, and large pieces of each building were torn apart. Some of them were even deformed. I wondered to myself. Who could've caused this catastrophe,this apacolypse?Was it Him? I wasn't sure.

Berserk pointed at something.

"What? What is it?" I said.

"It's Him." she said. Her eyes frowned but at the same time was getting worried.

We got closer and closer to dad's body and as from what I can tell, the results were severe. We floated down to the ground a few inches to where Him was. We got closer and closer to his body as thunder boomed. All of us gasped a long quick sharp breath. Brat started whimpering and leaned on to me.

"Brat get off me." I shoved her away.

She took a long sharp gasping breath and whined with tears dropping from her eyes.

"WHY?" she screamed and sobbed.

"WHY DID HAVE TO HE DIE ON US?" And with that she wailed. Then anger filled in her voice.

"WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO HIM!" she screamed with her blue eyes filled with anger only for a moment then it disappeared. She wailed.

His chest was ripped wide open, black and red blood spread into a big puddle behind his back. His two front teeth got knocked out and was gone. He had no pincers, only his arms were there. His lime green eyes showed color but wasn't shiny like it used to be.

Berserk then sighed and said.

"Here goes nothing."

She put the heart in Him's missing hole.

* * *

><p><strong>(Butch P.O.V) <strong>

I closed the door behind me once I got in. Ms. Bellum was there, she waved her hand.

"Hey Butch! The rest of them are waiting for you."

I walked close to her.

"Thanks Ms. Bellum."

Then in an instant she gave me a big and sweet hug. I blushed a little bit with some shock in my eyes.

"How was your day so far?"

"Really bad." I frowned.

"Oh, what happened?"

"It's a long story Ms. Bellum. And besides I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh ok, then well that's fine. Take it easy Butch."

"Thanks Ms. Bellum."

She answered with a smile on her face. "No prob." She chuckled a little bit and gasped.

I opened the door where everyone was waiting for me.

Boomer was there with Bubbles folding there arms around each other and said.

"Hi Butch!"

Blossom walked up to me and said

"Hey Butch!"

She waved her hand and gave a friendly hug.

"Where in the world have you been?"

I answered her calmly.

"Long story."

She chuckled. "Oh ok."

Buttercup was sitting with the mayor. Her face went pink with a blush. She cleared her throat. But I could see the emotions in her eyes, though she wasn't afraid of anything like me, I could tell she was scared with fear. She tried to smile to let me know that she was ok the whole time that this happened. Then her mood changed and her face came into a frown. She was probably wondering why I was in a bad mood today.

"Hey Butchie-boo." she waved her hand. I smiled back at her a little.

I was really depressed right now. I had a long and bad day ever since this had happened. Suddenly I felt a strong shove but I still kept my balance on my toes.

Brick was right in front of me. His red eyes told me that was really super pissed off.

He gritted his teeth.

"You mind telling us what happened? You better give me a good answer Butch cuz I ain't happy about it!" He raised his voice on the last sentence.

Blossom narrowed her eyes onto Brick and pointed at him.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal of not to push around you're brother anymore!" She raised her voice into an octave. Brick didn't mind, instead he grabbed me by the collar.

"Well, speak up! What are you deaf?"

Bubbles and Boomer started getting worried. All of them knew on what was going to happen right when I walked inside this door.

I simply let go of his grab. I narrowed my eyes.

"Look Brick I had a bad day ok. So please, I don't wanna fight you I'm not in the mood."

Buttercup spoke.

"Please Brick leave him alone. I'll be the one to talk to him."

I blushed a little but still kept a straight face.

Brick ignored her and simply said "Shut up."

Now that made me angry by a little bit.

Buttercup just frowned and simply said "Ok. Fine."

"Hey!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"You take that back!" I raised my voice. I started getting angry.

"And watcha gonna do about it huh? What, beat the shit out of me?"

I smirked.

"You know I would."

"Oh, ok then, why aren't you trying to land the first hit? To scared to fight back you sissy?"

He repeated the same words on what the demon said to me.

I stomped my foot hard. The whole building and office shook. The mayor screamed. I left a dent on the spot where I stomped my foot,

My eyes showed again no mercy, same with Brick. We were both pissed off at this moment.

"BRING IT ON BRO!"

"WITH PLEASURE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

With fast speed we both collided, throwing fast punches and kicks at each other. I landed the first sock on his face as he flew and crashed into a row pile of books.

Blossom screamed.

"GUYS ENOUGH!"

Buttercup shouted.

"STOP THIS!"

Bubbles was crying hard while Boomer held her tight. He let a few tears escape.

I socked Brick's face three times hard on the ground then he kicked me hard on the stomach and I flew and smashed into a wall. Brick flew by fast, grabbed my face and slammed it hard on the ground as it shook violently. He was about to land a big blow on my face when both Buttercup and Blossom grabbed both of us and held us both tight.

"Enough guys I'm serious! Stop fighting!" Buttercup said.

"Fighting won't solve your problems!" Blossom said right after Buttercup.

For a moment we paused and looked at each other both our moods angry.

I heard Buttercup's voice.

"Butch please...calm down ok?"

I calmed down in an instant. Her voice just soothes me. Brick was still trying to fight his grip. He shouted.

"Brick STOP IT!" Blossom shouted with all her might. From that point her anger got the best of him, so he calmed down.

They both let go of there grips and we stood up.

Bubbles was still whimpering then took a gasp of breath.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah Bubbles. Everything's fine now." Boomer kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Oh Boomer!" She wailed and held on to him tightly and this time she was smiling, only a few tears circled around her eyes, she was giggling now along with Boomer. Blossom sighed and said. "It seems everything here is done. Well since Butch killed-"

I interrupted her. "Don't say his name please."

Buttercup had a worried look on her face.

Blossom cleared her throat and said.

"Oh, ok then, allright let's head back to the house. We need to rest we all had a long day."

Brick scoffed.

"Thanks to Butch for ruining our day."

I raised my voice.

"What did you say?"

"I don't need to repeat again. You didn't even tell me that you were hanging at the park this whole time."

"Who cares if I don't tell you!"

"Well the thing is you are supposed to!"

"Just SHUT UP!" I screamed at Brick.

He went mad again.

"NOBODY TELLS ME TO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Blossom and Buttercup both screamed at the same time.

"Guys please enough! Let's go back home already." Buttercup said with a calm voice. Everyone nodded and with that we both flew back to the house.

* * *

><p>We all flew into the house into the living room. The professor saw us pass by and Mojo was there. Both of them were watching TV.<p>

"Hey everyone!"

We all said "Hey Professor!"

"Hello boys!"

The three of us waved at dad.

"Hey Mojo!"

We both went into our seperate rooms.

I sat calmly into the bed while Buttercup turned on the lights and closed the door. She floated over and sat close beside me. Sheput on one her smiles that just simply took the three stages of my anger away.

I looked into her face. Her bright green eyes were so innocent yet so beautiful at the same time. I smiled. She was the only person in this whole town that made me happy and take my pain of terrible memories away. Though when I'm not with Buttercup, that's when my nightmares come back to haunt me.

She giggled softly but loud so I could hear it. Then she spoke.

"I missed you so much Butchywubby."

"I missed you too Buttercubby."

We bothed laughed at the names that we made for each other.

She hugged me real tight, though her arms were strong, it felt soft because I got really used to them. I gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed. She kissed me back on the cheek and I blushed too. Reacted by this, I hugged her also.

"Hey Butch.." Her voice felt uneasy.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Your holding me too tight."

"Oh sorry."I laughed then she did the same. I eased the pain by hugging her softly. I guess she wasn't used to the tight hugging yet I know in time she will.

She lay her head on my shoulder still hugging me then she asked my name in question.

"Butch?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." When she said the name of the word her voice was shaky.

Little shock came into my green eyes. She lifted her head to face me. She held both my hands very tight. Both of our smiles quickly faded.

"Really? You're scared? C'mon. Buttercup Utonium isn't afraid of anything."

"Yes I know Butch, I know but something's been bothering me lately."

"Well what has been bothering you?"

"I-It's-a-a-a-about the city of Townsville."

I cleared my throat.

"Yes and?"

"Why did he attack and destroy it?"

My face showed no emotion.

I let go of her hand, but she quickly grabbed it as if she never wanted to let it go. She held it tight with both of her hands. I looked back to her. Fear suddenly came to her bright big green eyes.

"He wanted to attack and destroy it so that..."

I paused for a moment. Now her eyes and mood was filled with curiosity.

I continued on. "So that he could rid of it forever."

Buttercup gasped and covered her mouth.

"But I destroyed that none of a good demon. So he's gone."

"Is it true?"

"Yes. But even though I destroyed the demon, still the skies didn't return the way that it used to be. And in the end..." I tears dropped to the floor but I still kept my voice steady.

"It was my fault. I destroyed the city in the end. I just couldn't...I can't control this power that I have. It takes over me Buttercup, it's like a mon-"

Buttercup covered my mouth. Tears came to her face too.

"I know what you mean Butch, you don't need to say it."Her voice became shaky as she cleared the lump in her throat.

I stood up quickly.

"But it's true Buttercup! You know that I can't control this power! It's too dangerous! I said with my face bent down. Then I looked up at her still with the tears in my face. Tears were rolling down her face too.

"I could hurt people who are close to me and I don't want that to happen!" Then at last I sobbed. I continued on my rant. "I mean look at the people here! They hate me! They always find ways to put me down Buttercup! Do you know how that feels?"

She said quietly but shakily."Yes Butch I know how that feels."

I continued on.

"It feels as if you're let down and left out! It's like people don't even know that you actually there protecting this god damn city! And once they start talking shit about you feel as if you just-you just wanna-KILL THE FUCK OUT OF THEM JUST YOU COULD MAKE THEM SHUT THERE ASS UP!" I slammed my fist on a near table.

I stomped my foot on the ground but not like before, I felt weak. Powerless. I let a few more tears escape from my eyes. Buttercup quickly got up and hugged me as tight a s she could.

"It's ok...Butch." she sobbed. "It's ok don't worry about it."

"It sucks..." I said with a shaky voice.

"I know." she replied with her voice shaking also.

"It's hard Butch, but don't worry about it. We'll get through this..."

"No we won't!"

"We will Butch! I promise! We'll get through this!"

We both sobbed for awhile hugging each other close never to let go.

"I don't wanna hurt you Buttercup. I don't want to harm you."

"Yes Butch. I know, I understand."

She asked me with a question.

"Will you promise me that?"

I understood what she meant.

"Yes. I promise, I swear that I'll protect you, 'till the day that I die. I promise that I won't let anyone or even me harm you."

"And I promise that no matter what happens the both of us we'll get through any situation."

We both let go off each other and wiped off our tears. Buttercup got herself a hankercheif and blew her nose while I did the same. We both brushed our teeth and changed to our jammies and turned off the light. Then we both got into bed.

"I love you." Buttercup said with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." I said with also a smile on my face. We both held our hands close as they both touched gripping each other. Then at last we closed our eyes while the rain poured heavily and thunder boomed in the sky.


	4. Plan

The alarm clock rang loudly. I groaned and stopped it from ringing. I looked at the time. 8:30pm. I looked closely at the window and floated closely to it. For all this time it was still raining but the clouds weren't dark anymore, they were just grey. The sun didn't shine at all. I floated back to my spot to where I was and I saw Buttercup. She was still deep asleep, I was guessing the others were also. But then with my sonic super hearing I heard Bubbles talking to Boomer.

"What's for breakfast?" She yawned.

"I'll cook and prepare some pancakes for the rest of us." Boomer replied.

Bubbles giggled.

I wiped off my forehead. Thank god for pancakes. It was my favorite thing to eat for breakfast in the whole world. Satisfied by this I looked at Buttercup one more time. Her face was kept straight while she lied in our bed peacefully. I touched on her face lightly and swiped it gently with my hand. My green eyes suddenly felt an urge on emotion. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her. She was the only thing that mattered to me in my whole life.

She's a skilled fighter equal to me, her personality was the same as mine ever since the day I met her. When we started talking to each other despite when we used to fight each other way back thanks to that cursed demon, I find it funny. She stubborn as me, but the most thing that's makes us both in common, is that we both love fighting. Which is pretty perfect to me. I kissed her lightly on the cheek as she switched to another position. When I turned around Bubbles had the door completely wide open and was smiling and had a hard blush on her face. So I'm guessing that she saw what I just did to Buttercup.

I narrowed my eyes yet kept a smile on my face.

"Bubbles.." I said to her. She giggled.

"Sorry." She walked away as she left the door open. I turned around to see Buttercup's face one more time then smiled. I floated closely to the door walked out the room and closed the door softly so that Buttercup won't be disturbed. When I turned around Brick was right in front of me.

I narrowed my green eyes at him. My happy expression suddenly turned to a serious one.

"What do you want Brick?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

I raised one eyebrow.

"For what? I don't see you trying to act up on an apology."

"I know this isn't really me Butch but you're my-"

He paused for a moment but still kept a straight face.

I nodded and folded my arms.

"Ok. I hear you bro, so what's the apology?"

"For what I said and how I was acting last night at the mayor's office."

I still narrowed my eyes.

"And what else?"

"And I know how had a bad day at that time so sorry for pushing you that far last night."

I sighed and took a deep breath. For sure he wasn't playing any tricks on me, or so I thought.

"I still get to order around and tell you what to do still." He chuckled.

My eyes went bitter as my hands clenched into fists shaking.

"Oh why you-"

"Hey Butch! That's what brothers do dude! You may have gotten your forgiveness you know but, still you're brother still is apparently a pain in the ass. Got that?"

I scoffed.

"Whatever Brick!"

He already made his way down stairs.

"You'll get what I mean sooner or later. Trust me."

I retorted back as I went down the stairs.

"As if I care!"

"Woah Butch, don't be to harsh now!"

I rolled my eyes by this reaction.

"In your dreams."

He turned around once we got to the bottom. His eyes narrowing but he had a smile on his face.

"Hey Butch, be happy for once in your life!"

I smirked. "Brick you know that only happens when Buttercup is around."

"Right." His voice sounded like it had a little bit of laughter.

Once we got to the table Boomer was already busy making pancakes. I was surprised that the Professor and dad were wide awake too. They were both cooking bacon and frying eggs. They probably wanted to add something to the breakfast line-up I guess.

Bubbles jumped around cheerfully.

"Oh boy I can't wait to try out our pancakes."

"Don't forget the bacon and eggs."

"Mmmmm...delicious!" She giggled.

As I said it was always great to have Bubbles and Boomer around, they always bring the cheerfulness to our lives like every single day. I saw Blossom (although I was hoping it would be Buttercup) floated down the stairs gently. She came and waved her hand.

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning Blossom!" We all said.

She walked up to Brick and they both kissed on the lips.

"You look wonderful today Brick."

"Same with you." And with that they slowly walked to their table. Boomer had the pancakes ready as it's smell filled the aura of the house. He placed it gently down on the table. His expression on his face told me that he couldn't wait to taste it.

Boomer sat close to Bubbles then kissed while Blossom and Brick were right in front of me. Mojo and the Professor sat right beside me and the group.

"Eat up everyone!" Brick said with delight.

I got my one piece of pancake, bacon, and egg then there I saw her gently floating down the stairs.

"Good morning Buttercup!" everyone said as she quickly took her spot right beside me.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at everyone including me. That smile. It was so magical, so irreplaceable, and yet so cute.

She got her breakfast and then faced me.

"Hey Butch!"

"Hey Buttercup!"

From that point on we ate our breakfast.

Bubbles eyes was suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Hey..aren't you guys supposed to give each other a morning kiss?"

Both of our faces grew pink, I managed to swallow my pancake including Buttercup's. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, kiss her on the cheek dude!" Brick said.

Buttercup chuckled her eyes getting nervous. Including mine.

"Hey guys, it's ok to be nervous don't worry." Blossom said with a sure voice. "I mean you two don't need to do it if you don't want to."

"Blossom really it's ok. We'll do it."

Buttercup had a shock look on her face while at the same time blushing.

"Butch you really-"

I gave her a large kiss on her lips. Everyone stared and said in awe.

Buttercup chuckled. She gave me a large kiss back exactly on the cheek. Then we held our hands together our eyes staring down at each other. Then we finally led each other close to each other and kissed each other on the lips.

"Aaaawww cute!" Bubbles said.

"Thanks!" Buttercup replied.

We all enjoyed our breakfast happily together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Brute P.O.V)<strong>

"What are we gonna do to destroy the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs?"

"Maybe we should go over to there house?" Brat said.

"NO you idiot! They're house is right next to ours! Berserk what do you think we should do I mean, you're the smart one.

"Ohh WHATEVER!" Brat screamed.

Berserk didn't answer. She was busy fixing her ribbons on her hair.

"BERSERK!" The whole house shook again. "ANSWER ME!"

"Would you just CALM THE FUCK DOWN?"

"SO WHAT? NOBODY ORDERS ME AROUND!"

"WELL I DO! Because I'm the leader so you have to be under my command!"

I seethed narrowing my green eyes at her.

"Who said I was under your command?" I gritted my teeth.

"You heard me." Berserk growled.

Him appeared right in front of us.

**_"Now, now girls...let's not fight. Don't worry. In time you and the boys will have that chance.": _**

Brock leaned himself on the wall his red cap on frontwards. He wore his usual attire, and everything.

He chuckled.

"Heard what dad said guys?" He looked at us with his blood red eyes. "He tells the truth about everything."

"Yeah." Bert appeared after over lapping his shadow. He came closer to Brock and leaned to the wall.

"Really Bert? Go fuck up somewhere else."

"You and your big mouth."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"You better get outta my spot! Got it?" he gritted his teeth.

"Watch the way how you're talkin!" Bert raised his voice.

"Well I don't care you dumbass!"

That got Bert mad.

"I ain't playin' around!"

"Me either!"

Bert grabbed Brock's collar.

"You want some of this?"

"Try me!"

**_"ENOOUUUGGGHH!" _**

We all heard Him scream.

Beck popped up into the group.

I groaned and put my one hand on my face.

"Oh please not this guy again!"

Beck reacted.

"What you gonna do about it huh? Smack in the face?"

My eyes went wide and narrowed.

"WELL I'D LOVE TO BREAK THAT DAMN FACE OF YOURS!"

I was about to fly when Brat grabbed me fast by the leg and slammed me in the ground.

**_"STOP_ _THIS NONSENSE!" _**

Him cleared his throat.

**_"Girls..."_**

The three of us then came together.

"Yes father." We all said at the same time.

**_"Make a surprise attack in the house of Professor Utonium. Lead the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys into the city itself, oh and if your find the green one, keep him guarded_ _and watch him. I myself will head out to the city later on. I have some business to deal with him. __And boys, steal the Antidote X. I need it for the final closure of my plan. There in the city itself, we will begin the battle, the battle to destroy Townsville." _**

"It will be done." We all said at the same time. And with that we flew.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was needed. It will get better though. <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
